Kistestvér
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Mi mindent egy kistestvérért? Történelmi témájú, de attól "kissé" eltérő, hosszabb lélegzetű fic. Arthur-szemszög. FrUK bromance, German Bros. Szarkazmus előfordulhat.


– Mondtam már, hogy utálom a modern hadviselést? – üvöltötte túl a géppuskája ropogását Arthur.

– Csak ezerszer, drága! – kiáltott vissza Francis.

– Ötszáz lépésről lelőni valakit, aztán rohanni, hogy ne lyuggassák ki a seggem… Mégis mi ez, de most komolyan?! Most meg nem az, hogy bekerítenénk őket a mezőn, és tisztességgel felajánljuk nekik a feladást, nem, még hajkurásszuk őket egy sort!

– Nem fogyott még ki a panaszaiból?

Óh Berlin, drága Berlin. A Nagy Háború óta felhúztak itt néhány impozáns épületet, csinosítgatták, és egész szép eredményt értek el. Arthur szívesen megnézte volna akkor is, amikor éppen nincs géppuska a vállán, és a várost nem lepik el a barikádok, géppuskafészkek meg az angol légierő kitartó bombázásainak eredménye.

Az már – Feliks szavajárásával élve – tök nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Ludwig veszített. Ezt ő is tudhatta, mert színét se látták a csatatéren. Valószínűleg a Reichskanzlei épületében volt a főnökével együtt. Ő és Francis történetesen éppen arrafelé igyekezett, hogy csatlakozzanak Ivanhoz, aki csapataival már majdnem teljesen bekerítette az épületet.

Az útjukat elállta valószínűleg Németország utolsó működőképes tankja. Mellette néhány inkább meghalok, mint feladjam-életfilozófiát valló katonával. Arthur már nagyon bánta, hogy nem hozott magával egy marék katonát, vagy kommandót, vagy legalább egy páncéltörőt. Most már azonban kár siránkoznia, inkább arra kell koncentrálnia, hogy beossza a lőszerét. Már csak öt tár van nála, és mit ad isten, a német töltény nem kompatibilis az ő puskájával, ő meg még nem jött rá, hogy lehet kezelni a német puskát. Mert naná, hogy mindenkinek másmilyen működési elvű fegyvere van.

Az épület mögé bújtak és jó húsz métert odébb sprinteltek. Megálltak, lebuktak, kezüket a fülükre szorították, majd mikor a tank lövedéke becsapódott és kiszakított a falból egy jó ötméteres szakaszt, felálltak, visszarohantak, lőttek egy kicsit, és eljátszották az előbbit még egyszer. Ketten voltak, hét gyalogos meg egy tank ellen. Igazán szép kilátások.

Egyik futás alkalmával Francis is számba vette a lőszereit, és fojtott hangon, ófranciául káromkodott. Aztán lőtt tovább.

A problémájukat végül egy egyenesen a tankba csapódó repülőgép oldotta meg, ami egyből vitte a túlvilágra a gyalogosokat is. Robbant egy picikét, a detonáció őket hátrarepítette.

Egy fél perc múlva ő még mindig szédelegve, csengő füllel fetrengett, mikor valaki a karjánál fogva felrántotta, és egy kicsit leporolta. Addigra a regenerációja is kezdett magához térni és szembesült vele, hogy egy helyzethez képest indokolatlanul vidám Alfred porolgatja. Mögötte csak úgy elhajítva az ejtőernyője.

– Nem érünk rá, Artie! – vigyorgott. – Még vár ránk egy diktátor!

Azzal felrángatta Francist is. Kiröhögte, hogy rövid a haja, mire a francia elsötétedő tekintettel javasolt neki egy helyet, hogy hol tárolja a puskáját. Utána morogva felszedte a földről a sisakját, aminek elszakadt a szíja, és a fejébe nyomta. Arthur is megbillentette a magáét – kicsi volt a feje a sisakba, ezek a szarok meg egységméretűek.

– Hol az öcséd, Alfred?

– Valamit mondott, hogy dolga van Normandiában, mittomén.

– Neked nem Japánnal van elszámolnivalód? – folytatta a kérdezősködést Francis.

– Héj, ha már ennyit erőlködtem, hogy ne dögöljetek meg itt, akkor jogom van itt lenni, mikor legyaluljuk őket, nem?

Az erőlködés szóra csak felvonták a szemöldökük. Arthur dobott egyet a géppuskáján.

– Azért csak óvatosan a hősködéssel, drága öcsém, kémeim jelentették, hogy a németek kidolgoztak valami bivaly mérget.

– Ja, arról én is hallottam. 'Főnök pattogott, hogy vigyázzak magamra, mert szerinte bennünk is kárt tesz, de pff, ezek rémhírek, mint a Wunderwaffe.

Széles vigyort villantott rájuk, megfordult, közben a fejére szorította a kezét, hogy ne repüljön le róla a sisak, amit nem csatolt be, és kiadta a parancsot szemüket forgató társainak:

– Irány a Ráj-skanzi!

– Reichskanzlei, de ne zavarjon – morogta Arthur az orra alatt, de azért futásnak eredt.

ouo

Az épület előtt egy kicsit morc Ivan fogadta őket.

– Már bejutottunk az épületbe, de tele van az egész katonákkal, még csak az előszobán vagyunk túl. Úgy értesültem, hogy Hitler az épület alatt van, a megerősített pincében.

– Nem lépett le? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Alfred.

– _Nyet._

– Sebaj, annál egyszerűbb lesz pontot tenni az ügy végére.

Alfred felkészülés-címszó alatt felhúzta a dzsekijén a cipzárt, végre megkötötte a sisakja szíját, és készenléti pozícióba vette a fegyverét. Számba vette az övére tűzött holmikat és a meglepetten bámuló többekre sandított.

– Mi van? Nem fogok itt ücsörögni!

Azzal az épület felé kezdett masírozni. Arthur és Francis összenéztek, egyszerre vontak vállat és indultak utána. Ivan még toporgott egy kicsit, de egy elkeseredett morranás kíséretében ő is felkapta a maga fegyverét, és utánuk lódult.

Arthur viszolygott az épülettől. Baromi nagy volt, és neki személy szerint semmi értelme. Nem volt szép, nem volt… mindegy. Egy rohadt nagy erőd volt a város közepén. A németeknek már akkor gyanakodni kellett volna, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben, mikor ezt a szörnyeteget ide lerakták.

Az előtér még csak-csak, ott orosz katonák állomásoztak. Rohangáltak ki-be az összes ajtón. Befelé a katonák, kifelé a sebesültek. Az épületben hemzsegtek a németek, elbarikádozták maguk, a legváratlanabb helyeken bukkantak fel. Még a kertben is volt egy-két rejtett fészkük.

– Nem lenne egyszerűbb egy irányba támadni? – fordult Ivanhoz Alfred.

Az orosz – szovjet, emlékeztette magát Arthur – lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

– Nincs alaprajzunk az épületről, nem tudjuk, hol van a pincelejárat. Plusz csak így tudjuk minél gyorsabban uralmunk alá vonni a teljes épületet.

Alfred természetesen folytatta a panaszkodást. Arthur a lábára lépett.

– Fogd már be, inkább menjünk.

Biccentettek egy orosz tisztnek, aki kinyitotta előttük az ajtót és abban a pillanatban ott találták maguk a tűzharc kellős közepén. Arthur káromkodott, és lehúzott fejjel vetődött fedezékbe. Lőtt, talált.

Alfred már nem volt annyira vidám, az egyik lövés átment a karján. A seb három másodperc alatt begyógyult, az idegesség valószínűleg a kiszakadt kabátnak szólt.

Gyorsabban nyomultak előre, mint az emberek. Más irányba is mentek. Az ösztön hajtotta őket egyre beljebb, és beljebb. Nagy, impozáns termeken verekedték át maguk, halomra lőtték a németeket.

– Tudjátok, kezd már elegem lenni ebből az egészből – hörögte gyógyuló gégével Ivan és arrébb rúgott egy németet. – Nem akarják feladni végre?

– Nem érzed a válaszuk? – Francis volt közülük a legkevésbé lelkes.

Ők ketten hagyták, hogy a két barom előremenjen. Megviselte őket ez az egész háborúsdi, ha őket meglőtték volna, nekik nem pillanatok kellettek volna, mint Alfrednek, vagy percek, mint Ivannak, hanem órák vagy napok, míg rendbe jönnek. És Arthur személy szerint ott akart lenni, mikor Hitler agyveleje a falra fröccsen, ha meg ennek az az ára, hogy kisöccse nyomában kelljen keresztülvergődnie egy épületen, hát legyen.

Előttük katonák, ők egy folyosóra kidobott tömörfa asztal mögött kucorogtak és hálát adtak, amiért valaki volt olyan kedves, hogy olyan vastagra csinálja azt a rohadt asztalt, amit nem visznek át a golyók. Tíz centi. Ki az a barom, aki tíz centis asztallapot csinál, és ezt hogy a fenébe mozgatják?

Mellette Francis ajkai mozogtak, de hang nem jött ki belőle. Meredten előre bámult. Arthur ugyan nem értette, mi néznivaló van az asztallap hátulján, de ezt inkább ráhagyta.

– Csinálni kéne valamit, hogy még egyszer ne jöjjön rá Ludwigra a pattoghatnék – vetette fel.

– Szerezzünk neki egy nőt.

– Ez volt ma a legfranciább mondat, amit hallottam, de kétlem, hogy Ludwigra hatással van az ilyesmi.

– Ugyan már, biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki is van romantikus oldala. – Eltűnődött. – Valahol mélyen. A puskapor alatt.

Mellette becsapódott egy rövid sorozat az asztalba, ráadásul az ő oldalukról. Francis felkiáltott az oldalát ért golyó miatt, Arthur pedig reflexből lőtt. Addigi kevés türelme még gyorsabban fogyott, mint a lőszere.

– Na jó, most már a tököm tele a rohadt krautz-okkal!

Halványan rémlett neki, hogy nem kéne a tűzvonalba mennie, mert mintha az imént filozofált volna a gyógyulási sebességről, de őszintén, ki a faszt érdekel. Francis mögötte egész gyorsan összeszedte magát, és indult utána.

Alfred felkiáltott mögötte, de meg se hallotta, ahogy bevetődött az ellenséggel teli folyosóra. Üvöltözött egy sort, miközben lőtt. A holtak közül visszanézett a befutó franciára, aki megnyúlt képpel nézett végig a németek tetemén.

– Szerintem kezdek egy kicsit kiborulni – jelentette Arthur. – Meg kezd a hócipőm tele lenni. Haza akarok menni, meg akarom nézni, mit hagytak a csigák a rózsáimból, köszönni akarok őfelségének, a kurva életbe, fél éve nem voltam otthon!

Újabb katonák özönlöttek be a szobába. Ismét lőtt.

– Enni akarok egy jót, és nem azt a szart, amit a jegyen lehet kapni, kapja be a jegyrendszer, egy fél marhát akarok a tányéromon, jó véresen!

Az utolsó németet a lassan magához térő francia lőtte le, de Arthur nem is törődött vele. Tárat cserélt. Mögötte Alfred és Ivan benyomakodott a terembe, ők is megálltak egy kicsit, hogy számba vegyék a rongyosra lőtt ellenséget, meg Arthur rojtos idegeit.

Bepattintotta az új tárat, és az ajtó felé fordította, amin mintegy végszóra jöttek be a katonák.

– Ha ennek vége – hirtelen lefordította a puskacsövet, hogy lelőjön egy olyat, aki nem volt annyira halott, mint kellett volna –, én olyat fogok teázni, de olyat! – Lőszerellenőrzés, míg tart a pillanatnyi szünet az őrültségben. – Earl Grey, egy kevés tejjel, cukor nélkül, ahogy kell. – A fegyvere ugatva lépett működésbe az új szakasz krautz láttán. Azok elhullottak, és nem jöttek többen. Ő pedig ott állt egy teremnyi hulla felett, kifulladva. Helyeselve bólogatott. – Vajas teasüteménnyel, basszameg.

Majdnem infarktust kapott, mikor Alfred megértőn hátba veregette. Csak azért nem lőtte le, mert kifogyott a lőszere, és a puska csak kattant. Hála istennek leesett neki, hogy az amerikaira fog fegyvert, mert egyébként bunkónak sem volt utolsó a puska. Eldobta a fegyverét, és a megszeppenten pislogó kisöccsére nézett.

– Kifogytam, és úgy tudom, egyikőtök lőszere se kompatibilis az én puskámmal.

– Tökmindegy, ők is a végét járják – válaszolt Alfred helyett Francis. – Jól tudom, hogy egyikünk se tudja kezelni a német mechanikájú géppuskát?

– Meg kéne tanulni – sóhajtotta egyet Arthur.

Előrántotta pisztolyát az övéből, és régi, birodalmi lendületével átvágott a szobán, hogy új ellenfél után nézzen.

Hamarosan a másik három ország is kénytelen volt pisztolyra váltani. Majd óvatoskodni, áttérni a célzott lövésekre. Gondolkodtak rajta, hogy visszamennek lőszerért, de azokat a termeket, amiket egyszer már megtisztítottak, újra megszállták a németek. Messze benn voltak az arcvonal mögött. Végső kétségbeesésükben nekiálltak bűvölni egy német puskát, és rá is jöttek, hogy működik, csak a krautz-ok is tár nélkül jöttek harcolni. Egy puska, egy tár, nesze, eredj megdögleni.

Az ösztöne azt mondta, hogy már közel járnak. Egy különösen heves tűzharc után, mikor már nem maradt több német fegyver a közelükben, ellenfél viszont még mindig volt dögivel, bevették maguk egy különösen méretes terembe. Ivan letörte a sarokban álló ruhafogas fejét és lábát, és befűzte az ajtóba, amit addig a másik három tartott. Onnantól kezdve pedig döngethették a németek az ajtót ítéletnapig. Hamar feladták. Artur nagyon remélte, hogy nem gránátért mentek.

Magas belmagasságú terem volt, a korábbihoz hasonló, nehéz fabútorokkal berendezve. Közepén egy hosszú tárgyalóasztal, körülötte székek, a fal mentén komódok. A terem végén galéria volt, oda kétoldalt felvezető lépcsővel. A két lépcső között egy harmadik, lefelé vezető lépcső kapott helyet, egy félemelettel lejjebb egy gyanúsan új beépítésű, golyóálló acélajtóval.

– Csak nem megtaláltuk? – hüledezett Alfred. – Ez totál pincelejárat.

– És ezt nem védik? – röhögött fel Ivan.

Arthur készenlétbe emelte a pisztolyát, és oldalazva, minden rezzenésre figyelve megindult előre. Francis követte a példáját.

Egyszeriben marha nagyot rándult a csuklója, és égető érzés harapta a karját, a könyöke majd kiszakadt… üvöltve rántotta fel a kezeit. Életbe lépett a harctéri reflex is, és ugrott egy komód mögé. Az övét a többiek kiáltásai követték, és csakhamar mind fedezékből lesték a veszélyt.

Ráadásul kissé tehetetlenül, mint arra Arthur hirtelen pánikba esve ráébredt. A lövés ugyanis nem a kezét, hanem a pisztolyát érte, azért volt a hirtelen rántás. A szoba különböző pontjain másik három, ugyancsak szétlőtt és használhatatlan kézifegyver hevert. Gondos, pontos célzás, ami nem a tárat vitte el, hanem a csövet, így a pisztoly nem robbant fel és nem okozott a szükségesnél nagyobb kárt.

Ki az a barom, aki ennyire figyel arra, hogy az ellenfelének ne legyen baja? – hüledezett Arthur.

Az asztal alatt fekvő Francis elakadó lélegzete alapján egyszerre jöttek rá a megoldásra. Valaki, aki úgyis tudja, hogy hasztalan kárt okozni bennük, legfeljebb felidegesítené őket. Ezek szerint az a valaki tudja, hogy ők kifélék-mifélék.

Francis kiszólt az asztal alól:

– Gilbert?

Arthur Ludwigra tippelt volna, de a békának lett igaza, rohadjon meg.

A galéria közepén a fal egy darabja egyszerűen kidőlt és hangosan puffant. Mögötte egy apró kamra volt, ahonnan valóban az albínó lépett elő. Bal kezével a gépfegyverét szorította, hogy lőjön bármire, ami mozdul, a jobbal a hátára lendítette a lövész-puskát, amivel kilőtte a kezükből a pisztolyt. Arthuron végigszaladt, hogy a porosznak most vagy olyan puskája van, ami nem egyet lő, vagy kibaszott gyorsan tud tárazni.

Gilbert merev arccal lépett előre. Fellépett a mellvédre, és onnan leugrott a lentre vezető lépcső elé.

– Ennél tovább csak a holttestemen keresztül – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Alfred szólalt meg elsőként.

– Uhh… ööö… haver, nem lősz le, ha felkelek? Elég bénán ülök itt és kezd zsibbadni a lábam.

Gilbert csak vállat vont, mire Alfred nagyot nyögve feltápászkodott. Őt szép lassan követték a többiek is, elsőnek Francis, utána Arthur felemelt kézzel, végül Ivan. Gilbert szobormerev arca a szovjet láttán undorodva eltorzult. Az addig a semmibe mutató géppuskacső Ivan személyében csakhamar célpontra lelt.

– Takarodj hátrébb. Még. Még. Ott marad, nem mozdul.

– Csak nem morcos vagy Sztálingrád miatt? – mosolygott a férfi.

– Kuss.

– Egyáltalán, hogy jutottál ki onnan?

Gilbert összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá, végül csak annyit mondott:

– Parancsot kaptam, hogy jöjjek haza.

– Ez nem válasz.

– Parancsot kaptam, hogy jöjjek haza – ismételte makacsul. – Ebben minden benne van, amit tudnod kell.

A hangszíne alapján Arthur inkább nem akarta tudni, hogy mi mindent tett meg a teljesítése érdekében. Neki is voltak olyan emlékei, amiket nem szívesen idézett fel. Gyorsan elhessegette az összeset.

– No pajtás, biztos tudod, miért vagyunk itt – csapta össze a kezét Alfred.

– Nem mentek tovább – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a porosz.

– Na de mégis.

– Na de mégse.

– Ne szívass már!

– Nem szívatlak, nem mész tovább.

Arthur a szemét forgatta.

– Ennél szerintem kicsit keményebben kell próbálkoznod, ha rá akarod dumálni a hazaárulásra, nem gondolod? Minimum érvelj egy kicsit.

– Hiú ábránd azt hinni, hogy tud – legyintett Francis.

– Még anno elmagyaráztam neki, hogy kell – avatta be. – Abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy megtanulta.

Alfred sértetten húzta fel az orrát.

– Hö-khm. Szóval. Gilbert, mik a feltételei a továbbhaladásunknak?

– Nincsenek feltételeim. Nem mentek tovább.

Eddig tartott Alfred nagyon komoly diplomata-pályafutása, mint arra Francis volt szíves egy Arthur felé lövellt gúnyos pillantásával rámutatni.

– Ne már, Gilbert, hát pajtik vagyunk, nem? Nem hallottad, mit művelt a főnököd?

A férfi erre legnagyobb meglepetésükre felnevetett. Örömtelenül, szárazon.

– Nem, Alfred, nem hallottam. – Még mielőtt mind kifejezhették volna jogos felháborodásuk, folytatta: – Éreztem, baszki. Születésem óta ez a fazon a legszarabb főnököm, pedig voltak egypáran.

– Akkor meg fasznak véded! – fakadt ki az amcsi.

Arthur felé fordult, hogy elismételje azt a réges-régi leckét a vitáról. Bele se kezdett, mert meglátta Francis szemében felvillanni a megértést.

– Oh.

– Eszedbe jutott egy kerülőút, vagy tudod, hogy tudjuk lefegyverezni? – kérdezte.

– Nem. – Bánatosan mosolygott, és Alfred vállára tette a kezét. – Hagyd, tényleg nem fog átengedni.

– Mivan? Franc', mi bajod van?

Gilbert ismét felkuncogott, ezúttal mintha még jókedvet is hallott volna a hangjába vegyülni.

– Scheiße, nem kellett volna annyit lógni veled. Ismersz már, mint a rossz pénzt, mi?

– Természetesen. Ludwigot véded, nem igaz?

És Arthur megértette. Hogy a pokolba nem jött rá korábban. A porosz nyilván az öccsét védi, ahogy Arthur is megtenne mindent a saját öccseiért – akármelyikért, még azért a léhűtő, áruló fattyúért is.

Gilbert a terem túlvégében nyelt egyet.

– Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzá mertek érni…

– Mi csak Hitlert akarjuk felkoncolni – tárta szét a karját Francis.

– Igen? Állj be a sorba.

Erre mindegyikük szeme kikerekedett. No de mégis! Mindegyiküknek volt már olyan főnöke, amelyiktől a falra mászott, vagy legszívesebben lekevert volna neki egy istenes pofont, de hé, alapvető dolog, hogy főnökben nem kötünk bele. Mármint a nép beleegyezése nélkül nem. Lázadás esetén nyilván más a helyzet.

Összenéztek. Francis és Arthur néma pillantásokkal, a gondolatolvasás művészetét segítségül hívva megpróbált valami megoldást kitalálni, de tekintettel arra, hogy ebben egyikük sem volt járatos, az egész kimerült bólogatásokban, sanda pillantásokban és hülye fintorokban. Végül Arthur legyintett.

– Hülye béka.

– Szemöldök.

Alfred kiborult.

– Már megint mi a faszt balhéztok?! Nem is mondott senki semmit!

– Éppen ez az!

Alfred könyörögve az ég felé pillantott, majd Gilbert felé fordult.

– A legközelebbi háborúban veled leszek, még egyet nem bírok ki ezekkel.

– Nem akarok még egy háborút – válaszolt halkan, majd hangosabban hozzátette: – Francis!

– Mondd.

– Gondolom, a békéket megint te rendezed majd, nem?

– Hát… erről még nem volt szó, de lehet.

Gilbert bólintott.

– Jó. Ne legyen annyira szar, mint az előző, az sokat dobott a mostani helyzeten. Meg a gazdasági válság is.

Erre már Alfred is behúzta a nyakát, Francis csak biccentett.

– Tudod, hogy a békét nem mi fogalmazzuk, de meglátom, mit tehetek.

Gilbert biccentett, és megkockáztatott egy pillantást a válla felett az ajtóra.

Arthur érezte, hogy közel járnak. Csendes szemezés volt a következő programpont. Nem mozdult senki. Odakintről beszűrődött a fegyverropogás. Gilbert egyszer megrezzent, az arca bal felén végigfutott egy vágás. Egyetlen vércsepp gördült alá, és a seb begyógyult.

Arthur elismeréssel adózott regenerációs képességeinek. Németország romokban, és még mindig nagyon gyorsan gyógyul.

Francis kérdésére végül mind helyet foglaltak. Ők négyen az asztalnál, Gilbert a lépcsőhöz húzott egy ülőalkalmatosságot, és továbbra is rájuk szegezte a csövet. Úgy ült, hogy bármikor fel tudjon pattanni.

ouo

Vagy két óra telt el így. Ültek, a semmibe meredtek. Mind tudták, hogy csak az időt húzzák, a háború már véget ért, Gilbert veszített. Nem is tudták, mire várnak. Talán arra, hogy a folyamatosan bombázó RAF valamelyik repülője célt tévesszen és a levegőbe röpítse alóluk az egész kócerájt.

Arthur elmélyülten tanulmányozta a kezén a bőrkeményedéseket és hogy megint lerágta a körmeit, mert nem volt nála körömvágó olló, mikor Gilbert felhördült.

Egyszerre néztek fel. A porosz állt, zihált, jobb kezét a szívére szorította.

– Luddy – suttogta.

Lendült a gépfegyver, röviden felsírt a rata-tata, és az ablak szilánkjaira robbant. A keret akkor, mikor a porosz átvetődött rajta, olyan sebességgel, hogy az üvegszilánkokkal egyszerre ért földet és már rohant is. Sarkában Arthurral.

– Átbaszott minket! – ordította a többieknek, leginkább Alfrednek, aki már lendült az acélajtó felé.

Nem várta meg, hogy néhai gyarmata feltépje az ajtót, aztán káromkodjon a csupasz téglafalat látva, rohant Gilbert után. Mögötte Francis, utána Ivan, aki olyan hangosan üvöltött az udvaron bóklászó orosz katonáknak, hogy ne lőjenek, hogy Arthurnak majd' beszakadt a dobhártyája. A sereghajtó a pofára esése miatt kissé zabos Alfred volt.

Gilbert az udvar közepén helyet kapó kis betonépítményhez rohant, ami könnyű faajtajával akár fáskamra is lehetett volna. Azonban a lendület, amivel a porosz berobbant a helyiségbe, azt mutatta, hogy egyáltalán nem az.

Arthur loholt a hosszú lábú után. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy egy fia fegyver nincs nála, ellenben Gilbert fel van cuccolva. Így is úgy rohant, mint Veneziano az ellenség láttán. Nagyon nagy gáz lehetett. Elkapta az ajtófélfát, és látta, hogyan rúgja odébb Gilbert a csapóajtót takaró, töküres ládákat, aztán feltépi azt, majd elkapja a vaslétra két szélét, és a keretbe kapaszkodva lecsúszik a mélybe.

Arthur káromkodott egyet, és a befutó Francisnak intve követte a példáját.

A létra alján gyorsan odébb lépett, hogy a többiek ne az ő nyakában landoljanak, és folytatta a rohanást Gilbert nyomában. Arra sem volt ideje, hogy csodálkozzon a föld alatti, meglehetősen nagy méretű építmény láttán. Gilbert már a folyosó végében állt, és egy barom nagy acélajtó mellett hadart németül. Az az ajtó akár egy trezornak is tökéletes választás lett volna.

– Értse meg, én vagyok az, Beilschmidt ezredes a porosz különítménytől! A jelszó Arbeitssicherheit, beenged végre?!

Míg az ajtó kinyílt, Gilbert eldobolta a combján a német páncélos indulót, Arthur meg odaért, sarkában a másik hárommal. Gilbert meg sem várta, hogy teljesen kinyíljon az acélszörny, amint akkora rés támadt rajta, hogy átférjen, már bent is volt. Az ajtót nyitó tiszt sértetten utánakiáltott, aztán frászt kapott, mikor meglátta az őt követő angol, francia, orosz és amerikai egyenruhás alakokat. Utóbbi kettő azon veszekedett, hogy melyiküknek van joga előremenni.

Arthur majd' kiköpte a tüdejét, de ismét lemaradt. Annyit látott, hogy Gilbert berobban egy szobába, és rémült körbenézés után jobbra lép néhányat.

Arthur megpróbálta ugyanezt előadni. Annyit még felfogott, hogy van a szobában egy kurvanagy íróasztal, csak aztán mikor Francis hátulról nekiütközött, rájött, hogy nem volt élete legjobb ötlete az ajtóban megállni bámészkodni. Egyensúlyát veszítve megpróbált előrebotladozni, ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy nem akkor esett el, amikor Ivan is megérkezett, hanem akkor, mikor Alfred a rohanás teljes sebességével megsegítve izomból beljebb lökte a szovjetet, hogy ő is beférjen.

Természetesen ő volt legalul. Kifutott a tüdejéből a levegő, még egy „bloody hell"-t sem tudott kinyögni. Hála istennek elég gyorsan letakarodtak róla.

– Kiket hozott a nyakamra, porosz?

Gilbert nem válaszolt. Rájuk sem nézett. Teljesen beszűkült, egyetlen dologra tudott fókuszálni.

– Hol van az öcsém?!

Arthur, noha ezért jött Berlinbe, nem számított rá, hogy személyesen is lesz alkalma találkozni a hírhedt (még élő) Führerrel. Alacsony, bajszos emberke állt előtte, remegős, vékonyka figura. Az arcát kegyetlenség-ráncok szabdalták. Valahogy mégis a kezében tartott fecskendő volt az, ami igazán aggasztotta.

– Szövetséges erők – morogta a férfi.

Természetesen németül beszélt, de Arthur történetesen kiválóan értette a nyelvet. Nem úgy Alfred, aki értetlenül bámult jobbra balra, és végül Ivan karját húzkodta meg.

– Mit mond?

– Vagy tán az ellenséges seregben szolgáló kémeinket hozta jelenteni? Felesleges, porosz, felesleges. A Reich napja leáldozott, még mielőtt felkelhetett volna. Gyenge volt, és nem volt képes ilyen egyszerű kívánságokat sem végrehajtani, mint amilyenek az enyémek…

Lassan megfordult. Felemelte a fecskendőt. Gilbert után pár pillanattal látta meg a robusztus asztal mögül kikandikáló fekete csizmákat. Így értelmet nyert az albínó félelemmel teli kiáltása, az, hogy a főnökét félrelökve előrelendült.

Elborzadva állt meg a csizmás láb mellett. Térdre rogyott, és Arthur csak az ezüst haját látta, meg a hangját hallotta, ahogy kétségbeesetten szólongatja az öccsét.

Arthurnak nem kellett több magyarázat. Nem is akart. A vezető és az ország kapcsolata közös megbecsülésre épül. Már akkor sejtenie kellett volna, hogy valami nincs rendben, mikor Gilbert ócsárolta Hitlert. A mostani helyzet csak rátett erre egy lapáttal.

– Nem vagyok kém – válaszolt a pöttöm ember (bah, még ő is magasabb nála) korábbi kérdésére a tőle telhető legjobb német kiejtéssel. – Az Egyesült Királyság vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy véget vessek a háborúnak.

– Az Egyesült Királyság? – visszhangozta Hitler. – Maga?

– Ő – Francis kihúzta magát. – Én Franciaország vagyok. Két, sajnálatos módon németül nem beszélő társunk pedig USA és Szovjetunió.

– Mégis átestek a küszöbön – mormolta a férfi méla mosollyal. – Reich sosem csinált ilyet, mégis veszített maguk ellen. Szánalmas. – Lenézett az öccsét sirató Gilbertre. – A porosz még szánalmasabb.

Megpöckölte a kezében tartott fecskendőt.

– Odébb, porosz. Ideje bevégezni.

Megállt az idő.

Arthur mozdult. Úgy érezte, mintha mézben próbálna menni, a levegő besűrűsödött, fogva tartotta. Látta Hitler magasba lendülő kezét, és már egy másodpercre sem kételkedett benne, hogy a fecskendőben az a méreg van, amiről a hírszerzése jelentett, és amitől még az elnök is óva intette Alfredet. Minden pillanatot ezerszer hosszabbnak érzett, mint amilyen valójában volt.

Ez akkor tört meg, mikor Hitler csuklóját elkapta egy természetellenesen fehér kéz, amihez egy meglehetősen dühös albínó tartozott. Kicsavarta a fecskendőt Hitler kezéből, és a főnöke mellkasába döfte. A dugattyút ütközésig tolta.

Hitler szeme kikerekedett. Gilbert nem figyelt rá. Bele se nézett áldozata szemébe, már fordult is vissza az öccséhez. Hitler összecsuklott.

Arthur pislogott. Mellette a többiek ugyanolyan bamba képet vágtak, mint ő, ugyanúgy előrerontottak, mint ő, és ugyanúgy lefagytak, mint ő.

Csend.

Francis tette meg az első óvatos lépést. Utána jóformán versenyt futottak Arthurral, hogy lássák, mi a helyzet. Mögöttük a másik kettő.

A másik kettő visszafordult, mert felfordult a gyomra. Francis is a szája elé kapta a kezét, Arthur csak állt kikerekedett szemmel.

Ludwig halott volt.

Hogy teljesen, vagy csak országhalál volt, nem tudta. Feküdt saját alvadó vérében. Fekete egyenruhája nyálkásnak tűnt, mert a vér ugyan nem színezte meg, de átszivárgott rajta. Az arca felismerhetetlen volt a sebek, vágások, és az életét kioltó pisztolylövés nyoma miatt.

Gilbert csendesen sírdogálva szorongatta a kezét és szólongatta. Néha felemelte a kezét, hogy megsimogassa, de az utolsó pillanatban mindig visszarettent.

Ki tudja, mikor startoltak el a fenti szobából. Nem lehetett régebben öt percnél, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Főleg onnantól kezdve, hogy Arthur megpillantotta Ludwig maradványait, addig, hogy az ország felébredt ideig-óráig tartó halálából.

Ludwigon végigfutott a remegés. Az arca helyén lévő vérmassza valahol a száj magasságában kinyílt, sípolva-hörögve levegő után kapott, és a gerinc máris ívbe görbült, a halál utáni pánik szokott mozdulatával. Gilbert jobb kezével elkapta Ludwig egyik vállát, ugyanazon karja könyökével a másik vállára nehezedett, bal keze gyomormagasságban szorította a földnek az országot.

– Shh, Luddy, shh. Vége van, semmi baj. Itt vagyok veled, semmi baj.

Tartotta, míg a legnehezebben túllendült, míg a gégéje rendbe jött és egyenletesen tudta venni a levegőt. Beszélt hozzá, nyugtatta. Simogatta, miután a helyére ugrottak az arccsontok. Mélyen belenézett a véres masszából rámeredő kék szemekbe, melyekből az egyik még csak félúton volt a helyreállás útján. Beletúrt a szőke fürtökbe. Csak azután folytatta a sírást, hogy Ludwig elájult.

Egyszerre néztek egymásra Francis-szel. A francia elfordult, míg kitörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából, és Arthur is csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy nehogy, _add Uram, hogy soha ne kelljen egyik öcsémet se így a kezemben tartanom, kérlek, Uram, ne hagyd, veszejts el inkább engem, csak ne a kistestvéreimet…!_


End file.
